lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Starfire
Starfire is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71287 Fun Pack for the Teen Titans Go! franchise. Background Princess Koriand'r of planet Tamaran became the victim of a peace treaty when her homeworld was invaded by a cruel alien race called the Citadel. Sent off as a slave by her sister, Princess Komand'r, she endured several years of harsh treatment before she and her sibling were captured by the Psions, whose experiments gave them the ability to shoot solar blasts (in addition to Tamaraneans' natural flight, which only Komand'r lacked). Koriand'r escaped the Psions' jailers and the Gordanian bounty hunters searching for her, and eventually found herself on Earth where she joined the Teen Titans alongside Robin (Dick Grayson, her lover), Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. Despite her conspicuous appearance, Koriand'r took an Earthen alias as a fashion model named Kory Anders (more for social purposes than secret identity) and a superhero name as Starfire (the Earthen translation of her real name). As a fellow Teen Titan, she fought alongside her new friends against numerous enemies such as Deathstroke, Brother Blood, Trigon the Terrible, and her own sister (Blackfire, as referred on Earth). She even had a long-lasting romantic relationship with Dick Grayson, which fuels her devotion and selflessness to help others in need. Because she is not of Earth, she has had to learn all of its customs, languages, and traditions in a short time so to blend in. Although she still struggles with culture shock, she is much smarter, wiser, and stronger than her innocent nature lets on. Although she adores every little good thing on Earth with a passion, any danger to them can potentially drive her powers to match her name. Her power and personality make her not only one of the most formidable Titans and superheroes, but one of the best allies and friends any superhero can have Abilities * Acrobat * Flying * Laser * Rainbow LEGO Objects * Dive * Atlantis Elemental * Parseltongue Doors * Heart Regeneration Quotes Trivia * In both Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! she was voiced by Hynden Walch, who reprises her role in the game. ** Walch also voices Princess Bubblegum and in the game. * She was confirmed by Arthur Parsons to be in the game during his Reddit Ask Me Anything. * Her toy tag resembles a flaming star, as a reference to her name. * She is the third overall character with the Rainbow LEGO Objects Ability, alongside Unikitty, Lumpy Space Princess, and Bubbles. * She is one of the only two known non-Harry Potter characters to have the Parseltongue Doors Ability, the other one is Bubbles. * It was confirmed on the Lego Dimensions E3 2017 day 1 stream that if all the Teen Titans Go! characters are on the toypad at once they will have a conversation with each other. ** Teen Titans Go! is the first franchise to have more than one character reacting to someone. * Starfire's reaction to Aquaman is a reference to the Teen Titans Go! episode "Matched" where one of Cyborg's inventions described Aquaman as Starfire's perfect match due to a glitch and due to the glitch worsening, it later paired Starfire with a scratching post. * Starfire is one of the few characters who doesn't come with an accessory. The others are Bane, Betelgeuse, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cyberman, Michael Knight, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Scooby-Doo, Sloth, Stay Puft, Stripe, Supergirl, Superman, and Unikitty. ** She's also the only physical Teen Titans Go! character to not have an accessory (not counting DC Comics Cyborg and TLBM Robin). Gallery Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2017 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Teenagers Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Keys Category:Wave 9 Category:Aliens Category:Flight Ability Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Laser Ability Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability Category:Heart Regeneration Ability Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Wave 9 Characters Category:Atlantis Ability Category:Parseltongue Doors Ability Category:Underwater Rainbow LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Underwater Laser Ability Category:Superheroes